Nada personal
by calemoon
Summary: Le costó mucho recibirse como médico y ahora le costará más defender el hospital que le dejó su padre. La venta de la mayor parte de las acciones la deja en desventaja ante la llegada del nuevo y desconocido socio mayoritario.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota aclaratoria: Ya saben que los personajes de Candy no son de mi propiedad ... pero no importa ... a seguir escribiendo sobre ellos!!!**

**NADA PERSONAL**

Por Scarleth

El niño corría veloz a los brazos de la joven mujer que lo esperaba en la entrada del kinder. Su carita sonrosada y sus traviesos ojos se iluminaban cada vez que la veía ahí para recogerlo.

-¡Mami, mami! ¿Ya me vas a llevar a casa?

-Por supuesto jovencito, ya es justo poder tenerte un rato para mi solita – le dijo despeinando su cabello castaño y haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Haces trampa! ¡Haces trampa! – le decía el chiquillo en medio de carcajadas y tratando de defenderse del amoroso ataque de su madre.

Una vez tranquilizados caminaron rumbo a su hogar tomados de la mano y comiendo un helado que previamente habían comprado por la insistencia del niño.

-¿Sí nos vamos a ir de vacaciones mamá?

-Ya lo veremos amor, necesito programarlas.

-¡Pero dijiste que lo haríamos! – exclamó decepcionado y con una carita de reproche.

-Sí, sí ... mami sabe que lo prometió pero necesito hablar con el Dr. Leonard de mis vacaciones – hizo una breve pausa mirando a la nada - No lo entiendes porque aún eres pequeño pero el hospital va a ser adquirido por un hombre muy rico y quizá quiera hacer bastantes cambios y tengo que estar ahí para ver que todo resulte bien, tal como lo pidió tu abuelo.

-¿Algo así como cuando a mí me cambian de maestra?

-Sí ... parecido.

-Pues si no te gusta te cambias a otro hospital donde sí te gusten.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Los niños creían que todo en la vida era sencillo pero la realidad lamentablemente era otra.

-Ya lo veremos cariño, ahora corramos porque ¡Dorothy te tiene una sorpresa!

Llegaron agitados y sonrientes. Candy poseía un bello departamento que denotaba un exquisito gusto. Su padre le había heredado una considerable fortuna y debido a esto y a su apoyo había logrado obtener el título de Doctora, algo nada común en una sociedad en la que no era bien visto que las mujeres trabajasen y mucho menos que tuvieran una carrera profesional.

-¡¡Llegamos Doth!! – entró diciendo la joven y cerrando la puerta a su espalda mientras el pequeño remolino corría en dirección a la cocina buscando su sorpresa.

-Es tarta de frutas mamá – regresó para avisarle con los ojos brillando de gusto y la carita embarrada pues ya la había probado a pesar del regaño de Dorothy por no esperarse hasta la cena.

-Ven acá diablillo – le dijo suavemente tomando una servilleta para limpiarle el rostro - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? ¿ya se te olvidó? – interrogó pellizcando una de sus mejillas.

-¡Pero era mi sorpresa! - le contestó haciendo un puchero que terminaba siempre por derretir a su madre.

-Déjalo Candy – intervino Dorothy – tiene razón Tony, es para él.

-¿Ya ves? – concluyó triunfante y corriendo a la cocina para darse vuelo con la tarta.

* * *

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Se ha decidido vender la mayor parte de las acciones del hospital.

-¿Quién lo decidió?

-El Dr. Leonard por supuesto – añadió algo enfadada.

-Pero una parte de las acciones es tuya Candy.

-Mi parte no se vende. Mi padre luchó por levantar ese hospital y hacerlo de prestigio. No voy a permitir que todo su esfuerzo se vaya a la basura, así que me rehusé. Me quedaré con el 48% del hospital, pero soy minoría.

-No te desanimes.

-Claro que no, pero me da rabia no haber tenido el dinero suficiente para poder comprarlo. No quiero tocar el fideicomiso de Anthony por ningún motivo, ni la parte de la herencia que le dejó mi padre, pero te juro Doth que aunque no tenga el poder de antes, voy a vigilar cada movimiento que se de. Velaré por el bienestar de mis pacientes, que se respeten las cuotas mínimas y la ayuda para personas de escasos recursos que mi padre implementó. Él ya no está, pero no defraudaré en lo absoluto el apellido que heredé. Candy White demostrará de lo que está hecha.

* * *

Sí estaba preocupada. La mayor parte de su patrimonio estaba invertido en ese hospital, lo mismo que la mayor parte de su vida.

Desde muy pequeña se sintió inclinada a seguir la misma profesión de su padre y estaba constantemente ayudándole y aprendiendo. De tal manera la atrajo que venciendo convencionalismos entró a la universidad a cursar la carrera de medicina siendo la única mujer en su clase y graduándose con honores. Ahora a sus 27 años y después de fallecer su padre había adquirido el compromiso de continuar con el legado que él le dejara y seguir trabajando intensamente por sus pacientes y los que requirieran asistencia médica.

El Dr. White había sido un hombre admirable y ella quería que su hijo se sintiera tan orgulloso de ella como ella lo estaba de su padre.

-Mi pequeño príncipe, aún no entiendes muchas cosas. Tú quieres disfrutar de tus vacaciones y yo no puedo dejar el hospital – pensaba la muchacha sin saber qué decisión tomar para no sacrificar tanto a su hijo.

* * *

Por fin llegó el día. Hoy conocería al nuevo dueño. No había tenido mas que un fin de semana para llevar de vacaciones a Anthony, pero parecía que había estado muy feliz divirtiéndose en el campamento, así que eso apaciguó un poco su preocupación por no atenderlo como ella quisiera.

Se convocó la reunión. El comité, la Dra White y el Dr. Leonard que dejaba la sociedad se encontraban reunidos en la sala de juntas.

Candy no sabía qué iba a suceder. De ese desconocido dependería la supervivencia y el giro del hospital que tanto esfuerzo le costó a su padre. Sus piernas temblaban y estaba sudando a pesar del aire acondicionado.

-Buenos días – se escuchó la voz del hombre que entraba en esos momentos al recinto.

Todos los rostros voltearon inmediatamente para conocer al recién llegado. Era joven, quizá 34 años, de tez blanca, ojos profundamente azules, cabello rubio y elevada estatura. Su caminar era elegante y con el porte característico de una persona excesivamente segura de sí misma.

-_Seguro_ e_res uno de esos ricos prepotentes_ – murmuró por lo bajo la joven.

Su voz tenía tinte de amabilidad y decisión. Se expresaba claramente y tenía la extraña particularidad de lograr captar la atención de sus oyentes, incluyendo la de su renuente socia. No había duda sobre la capacidad e inteligencia del nuevo accionista mayoritario del hospital.

* * *

-No es un mal hombre entonces.

-Todo parece indicar que sus intenciones son legítimas y tiene mucho interés en continuar con la labor que ya se hace. De eso no puedo quejarme.

-¿Será el nuevo director?

-Así es - afirmó mientras giraba pensativa la cucharita dentro de su té – y eso sí me preocupa. Un empresario no es la mejor opción para dirigir un hospital.

-¿Quisieras estar en su lugar? – preguntó a quemarropa.

La muchacha se quedó absorta por un momento. Lo consideró ciertamente, pero no era lo más viable. No en ese preciso instante.

-No puedo – contestó sintiéndose hasta cierto punto impotente - es una posición muy absorbente y no quiero desatender a mi hijo. Mi padre jamás lo hubiera aceptado… tú lo sabes Doth.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Serás subdirectora?

-No, sólo seré la encargada de pediatría como hasta ahora ... y su socia – añadió despacio.

* * *

El primer día con el nuevo Director estaba resultando bastante estresante para ella.

-No quiero que nada salga mal Flammy. Necesito ponerle las cosas en claro de una vez. Pueden pasar cosas terribles para el hospital en manos inexpertas.

-Pero ¿no sabes?

-¿No sé qué? – preguntó extrañada viendo el rostro de su amiga.

-Dra White – se escuchó una tercera voz - la buscan en Dirección inmediatamente.

Un suspiro de alivio fue lo que dejó escapar como fin de la conversación que sostenía con su jefa de enfermeras.

-Parece que no habrá mejor oportunidad de decirle lo que pienso– comentó mientras se dirigía a la Dirección.

Se había dado tiempo de investigar sobre esa prominente familia de origen escocés y conocía perfectamente la importancia de ellos tanto en Europa como en América. Querían ganar terreno en todos los sectores por lo que veía y no se concentrarían únicamente en la banca.

-Buenos días – saludó Candy al tiempo que tocaba a la puerta y entraba a la oficina del Director.

El hombre en el reclinable pudo verla detenidamente. Se adivinaba un carácter enérgico y decidido tras ese rostro de ángel. Conoció a su famoso e inteligente padre y supo que se hallaba frente a una mujer que no se dejaría intimidar por nada. Ser médico y especialista en pediatría era algo de admirar, tan digno de admirar como esos luminosos ojos verdes.

-Dra White – contestó ofreciéndole asiento.

-Creo que debemos dejarnos de formulismos, después de todo somos socios.

-Y colegas – añadió con una enigmática sonrisa - Soy neurocirujano.

Esa sí que fue una gran sorpresa para Candy. Jamás pensó que él compartiría con ella la profesión y mucho menos que fuera neurocirujano, una especialidad sumamente difícil y muy necesaria en su hospital.

-No lo sabía.

-Lo supuse. Mi experiencia laboral se reduce a Europa. Tengo poco tiempo de haber llegado aquí.

Sin poderlo evitar la rubia suspiró.

-Debo confesarte que me siento aliviada. Me preocupaban seriamente las manos en las que quedaría el hospital y ahora puedo tener un poco de más tranquilidad.

El nuevo dueño estaba sorprendido por la franqueza de la mujer.

-Eres muy directa Dra …- dijo con una expresión de duda.

-Candy – añadió ella extendiendo su mano por encima del escritorio que los separaba.

-Eres muy directa Candy – volvió a decir mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Quiero pensar que haremos una excelente mancuerna laboral …

-Albert …. Albert Andrey – añadió dando por hecho que podrían trabajar en equipo.

_Continuará ..._

**************

Hola guapas!!! pues aqui esta el comienzo de una nueva y loca aventura de esta parejita encantadora.

Espero que les guste y ya saben ... tomatazos, quejas, sugerencias, son bienvenidos como siempre ... ya saben que soy adicta a leer sus opiniones!!!!

Besitos tronados!!

Scarleth Andrey


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Candy no era una persona que ventilara su vida personal, todo lo contrario, la guardaba celosamente como un tesoro de incalculable valor.

Su carácter, dedicación y alegría llamaban la atención poderosamente de quien la conocía, sobre todo del Dr. Andrey que se sentía impactado por primera vez en su vida por alguien. El trato regular con ella había comenzado a remover sentimientos por largo tiempo olvidados y reprimidos, pero que ahora extrañamente luchaban por salir a la luz.

* * *

-¿Tanto así te llama la atención?

-Demasiado George … demasiado – contestó viendo a su interlocutor fijamente. Se daba cuenta de hasta donde había llegado a interesarle esa mujer.

-Lo que sé es que es una excelente pediatra.

-Y una magnífica mujer – añadió recargándose más en su reclinable y mordiendo la pluma con la que jugaban sus manos.

-Es tiempo de que te des una oportunidad. Tienes 33 años, eres el jefe de un importante clan y ya es hora que sientes cabeza.

-No es que no lo desee, simplemente no había llegado la persona adecuada – comentó dejando escapar un suspiro - No hasta ahora …

* * *

-Buenos días Candy.

-Buen día – saludó al tiempo que tomaba unos frascos y unas vendas de su gaveta.

-Estaba pensando en si tendrías tiempo de acompañarme a cenar hoy – dijo Albert sintiéndose como un adolescente en su primer cita. Tampoco era un hombre que anduviera con rodeos, pero desde hacía unos segundos el estómago le cosquilleaba de manera excesiva.

La rubia se sorprendió ante esta invitación tan directa como inesperada.

-Albert – contestó seria y volviéndose lentamente para encararlo - no acostumbro a mezclar mi trabajo con …

-Es una simple invitación a cenar Candy, como amigos. Por favor no me malinterpretes.

Hacía mucho que no tenía una cita con nadie más que con Anthony. Tampoco podía ocultar que ese hombre había venido a mover cosas que creía olvidadas. Muchos años habían pasado desde que alguien entrara de esa forma en sus pensamientos, lo cuál carecía totalmente de lógica porque tenían muy poco tiempo de conocerse. Su papel de madre y su profesión la absorbían por completo no dejándole ni un segundo para pensar en su vida como mujer.

Albert era un hombre que admiraba y respetaba, justo lo que la llevaba a pensar en esos ojos azules con bastante frecuencia

-Está bien – aceptó con una muy ligera sonrisa - sólo necesito hacer una llamada.

-Te dejo entonces.

-Gracias – contestó viéndolo desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina.

¡No lo podía creer! Había aceptado cenar con Albert Andrey. Marcó el número velozmente y con mano temblorosa.

-¿Doth? ¿Fuiste por Anthony? Que bien – no sabía como decirle, se sentía nerviosa y era una tontería – Doth … mmm… hoy llegaré un poco tarde … saldré a cenar con Albert.

-¿En verdad Candy? – exclamó emocionada la mujer al otro lado de la bocina.

-Sí – contestó sintiendo su cara hervir.

-No te preocupes, yo acostaré a Anthony y mañana es tu día libre así que puedes llegar tarde.

La rubia sonrió ante las palabras de su eterna amiga. Ella era justamente eso, no sólo la nana de Anthony y su compañera incondicional en los momentos más difíciles.

Colgó el auricular y pensó en lo que usaba en ese momento. Un pantalón y una camisa bastante conservadores. Su cabello recogido y un semblante que denotaba el cansancio por una semana agotadora. Era todo lo contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado para una cita pero … un momento ¿Cita? … no lo creía. Será cuando mucho una charla entre colegas así que no había por qué angustiarse.

* * *

Estaban en un restaurante muy lujoso. Candy vestía de manera casual pero distinguida, tal como siempre lo hacía. La sobriedad era el toque que la caracterizaba.

-Me da mucho gusto que aceptaras mi invitación.

-No tienes por qué.

-Yo sé que una mujer como tú debe tener planes para los días fuera del hospital y …

-Albert, por favor, ese es un tema que no deseo ni quiero tratar contigo. Si acepté esta cena es porque no tenía ningún "plan" y te agradeceré conversemos de otra cosa.

Otra vez el carácter a la defensiva cuando alguien intentaba indagar algo sobre ella. La fiera sobre protectora salía de inmediato tratando de intimidar a su oponente.

-Lamento haberlo dicho, lo que sucede es que me interesas y quisiera conocer más de ti.

Casi suelta la copa al escucharlo decir estas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron en enorme sorpresa y después de un momento no pudo más que sonreir de manera sarcástica.

-¿Para eso fue esta invitación? ¿Para intentar conquistarme como si fuera una quinceañera? – su rostro se transformó enseguida. Sus ojos verdes chispearon con algo que él no pudo definir y sus labios se movieron llenos de incredulidad – No te equivoques Albert … no te equivoques como lo hice yo al aceptar esta absurda invitación. Veo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí así que me marcho.

-Espera Candy – reaccionó reteniéndola de la mano al verla levantarse.

-No quiero que esto se repita bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nuestra relación es estrictamente laboral y no quiero cambiar nada de eso en lo absoluto.

Se levantó muy digna y se dirigió a la salida sin voltear la mirada una sola vez.

El hombre estaba contrariado, no entendía el por qué de su actitud, solo sabía que era "la mujer" que había esperado por largo tiempo y no iba a darse por vencido.

-Te demostraré todo lo contrario Dra. White – murmuró al quedarse sólo en la mesa y bebiendo un sorbo de su copa – te demostraré que estás tan interesada en mi como yo en ti.

* * *

-¡Pero Candy! – dijo Dorothy cuando le relató lo sucedido.

-No tiene ningún derecho – exclamó tratanto de parecer molesta.

-No hizo nada malo, simplemente te dijo abiertamente que le interesas.

-No quiero interesarle, no quiero nada más de él.

-Te gusta.

-¡Basta!

-Aunque lo niegues te gusta demasiado – repuso levantándose de la mesa para encaminarse a su habitación – últimamente tu tema de conversación tiene nombre … "_Albert_".

Se quedó pensativa. No quería involucrarse en algo que afectara a su hijo, jamás lo haría, además su prioridad era Anthony "_**que necesitaba una figura paterna**_" según las palabras de su padre.

-_Nadie_ _mejor que tú para guiarlo papá ... pero quizá tengas razó_n – pensaba - _Sólo que él me hace sentir tan vulnerable ... _

* * *

Sábado en la mañana, día de descanso de Candy. Se levantó temprano para prepararle un delicioso desayuno al enano que corría por toda la casa jugando y bajado los cojines de la sala.

Sonó el timbre y Anthony se adelantó a abrir.

-Hola ¿quién eres? – preguntó con su vocecita infantil y una sonrisa encantadora.

El hombre tras la puerta se quedó estático. Vio al pequeño y no pudo más que intentar disimular su sorpresa.

-Soy … Albert y busco a … Candy – dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para observarlo mejor.

Sus ojos eran grandes y de un verde muy peculiar. Su tez blanca que contrastaba con el color de su cabello. Las facciones eran finas y su mirar inteligente. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿cinco años?

-Mamá está haciendo un desayuno especialmente para mí – le dijo orgulloso y sonriente – ven, te llevo con ella – lo tomó de la mano haciendo que se levantara y entrara.

Albert caminaba de la mano del jovencito de cabello castaño repasando las palabras que había dicho.

-¡Mamá! vino Albert – gritó sin más desde la sala – oye eres muy grande – añadió realmente admirado cuando se volvió a mirarlo.

Una mujer bellísima apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina sumamente sorprendida. Vestía su camisón de dormir con una ligera bata a juego y su cabello recogido en un rodete dejando escapar unos rizos sobre su cuello y rostro.

-_Eres tan hermosa_ – no pudo evitar pensar el visitante – buenos días Candy – saludó una vez repuesto del shock de verla y de enterarse de la existencia de su hijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios.

-Necesitaba aclarar unas cosas contigo y decidí venir.

-Mamá ¿se puede quedar a desayunar con nosotros? – le preguntó Anthony jalándola de la bata - ¿Te quedas a desayunar con nosotros Albert?

-¿Eh? – fue la exclamación de ella al sentirlo y sin recuperarse aún de la presencia del Dr. Andrey – Sí … claro - contestó como autómata. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo a su hijo y se inclinó para quedar a su altura – ¿Me haces el favor de ayudarle a Doth mientras yo lo atiendo cariño? – añadió besando su frente.

-Siiiiiii – gritó desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina emocionado por recibir una visita.

Se quedaron solos. Ambos viéndose a los ojos. Candy avanzó hacia él llegando a la sala. A pesar del inconveniente y la sorpresa era ante todo una dama y le ofreció asiento.

-¿Cómo supiste mi dirección?

-La conseguí en el hospital, pero como no sabía el número de tu departamento, me tomé la libertad de revisar el correo.

-Está de más tu presencia aquí.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas casada – dijo con la seriedad instalada en su rostro.

-No lo estoy – afirmó la joven – soy madre soltera – añadió levantando la barbilla y no sintiéndose menos por ello.

Albert sintió ¿alivio? ¿Era eso la repentina desaparición de la opresión en su pecho?

-Me alegro de saber que no tienes compromiso.

-Tengo un compromiso … con mi hijo.

-¡Qué casualidad! Yo también lo tengo porque me acaba de invitar a desayunar y si no te molesta, voy a ayudarlo – contestó levantándose para ir hacia la cocina.

_Continuará …_

**-"+"-"+"-"+"-"+"-"+"-**

Hola guapas ... aqui esta la continuacion de este fic que espero les este gustando =)

Es una historia un poquito diferente y no sera muy largo pero eso si ... con mucho cari;o para ustedes y para mi principe papucho jejejeje!

Gracias por tomarse tiempo para leer y para dejarme un review! ya saben que me encanta recibirlos y me animo horrores al leerlos! GRAAAAAAACIASSSS!

**Galaxylam84**: Gracias linda! gracias por tu comentario! aqui tienes el capitulo 2 y de verdad espero que se te siga haciendo interesante! ya me diras que opinas jejejeje! Besos!

**Jenny**: Si! porque mi Albert papucho tambien puede dedicarse a curar gente ... no solo animalitos jejejeje! y bueno ... tambien le toca curar por ahi un corazoncito herido =) Besitos!

**Abi**: Amiga preciosa! siempre tan linda escribiendome en toooodos mis fics! ya sabes que te lo agradezco enorme! miles de gracias y miles de besos!

**Tamborsita**: Aqui estoy ya con el capitulo dos ... asi o mas rapida? ya ves que no fallo ... no mas me tardo poquito a veces jejejeje! Besos guapa!

**Cotapese**: Si! aqui estoy de nuevo! y que bueno que me siguen aguantando con eso de que saturo el fanfiction jijijiji! ya al rato me van a bloquear jijijiji! Te mando besos nena!

**Claridad**: yo se amiga pero a veces ya no me da el chetito para escribir mas ... y luego se me cruzan las personalidades de un fic con los del otro y me hago una de bolas que para que te cuento ...pero bueno ... este no va a estar tan largo ... asi que batallare menos jijijiji! Besitos y checa tu mail!

**Anttealb:** Nombre! de doctora me muero de hambre! me da panico escenico la sangre y mi esposo pasa verguenzas ajenas cuando me tienen que sacar sangre ... eso no es para mi ... pero bueno ... cuando era peque tuve un accidente (me cai de un piso de altura cuando tenia 2 a;os) y me rompi el craneo 11 centimetros ... todo un show y cuando fui creciendo me tenian que hacer estudios a cada rato y me revisaba precisamente un neurocirujano ... por ese siempre supe lo que hacian y los encefalogramas y toooodo eso ... gajes del oficio pues! =) y bueno ahorita estoy rodeada de peque;ines y tengo mis primeros encuentros cercanos con mi sobrina a la que estoy cuidando y digamos que me agoto pero salgo fascinada! es tan lindo convivir y aprender de la inocencia de los ni;os ... en fin ... ya parece carta jejejeje! he aqui la explicacion =) Besitos y grrraaaaacias por comentar!

**Akire:** Ya ves que hice mi tarea! primero subi dos semanas de negocios y luego esta ... para que vean que cumplo con las dos jejejeje! gracias linda por la porra y por escribirme ... me da emocion cada vez que las leo pues! Besitos!

**Yarda**: Gracias ami! no tarde mucho y como dije ... cumpli con los dos fics! ya veran en que resulta esta historia ... no esta super complicada ... mas bien es tranquilita ... pero bueno ya me diran ustedes si les gusta jejejeje! Besitos (tambien a tu sister!)

Cuidense chicas y ya saben ... nos vemos (digo leemos) por este mismo canal!

Scarleth =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Se quedó sentada en la sala sin poder detenerlo, lo cual no hubiera servido de mucho ya que Anthony estaba más que feliz con la presencia de "otro" hombre en la casa. Le hacía miles de preguntas sobre todos los temas posibles. "Hockey" era uno de los principales ya que al chiquillo de 5 años le fascinaba. Secretearon bastante tiempo y Candy se sintió algo celosa. Era lo malo del carácter tan extrovertido de su pequeño.

* * *

Durante la semana Candy no hizo otra cosa que escuchar a su hijo hablar y hablar sobre Albert Andrey. En las pocas horas que había convivido con él también lo había fascinado. Trató por lo tanto de poner una barrera entre ella y el director del hospital evitándolo a toda costa, hasta que en la mañana del sábado el timbre sonó revelando la presencia de una visita en casa de los White.

-¡Albert! – exclamó el niño abrazándolo.

El hombre se agachó y lo cargó.

-¡Hola campeón! ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Bien! Ya quería que llegaras – le dijo en un susurro mientras entraban a la casa y se encontraban con la mirada inquisidora de Candy.

-Buenos días – la saludó con su hijo sobre los hombros.

La mirada se le endureció de inmediato.

-Buenos días – contestó tratando de mostrarse fría y tranquila.

-Vine a hacer una pequeña visita, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no – contestó no del todo convencida e invitándolo a pasar.

-Vi algo en una tienda e inmediatamente pensé en Tony – dijo sacando una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo

-¿Es para mí? - contestó con los ojos brillantes de emocion. Le encantaban los regalos.

-¡Claro! – contestó el médico revolviéndole el cabello mientras el niño abría el paquete a toda prisa.

-¡Mira mamá! - exclamó sacando la playera de su equipo favorito de hockey y poniéndosela enseguida encima de su ropa – ¡gracias Albert! – le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.

Candy los observaba algo incómoda. Le agradecía la atención, pero no acababa de poner en claro sus intenciones. Le daba miedo que con el tiempo se estrechara un lazo entre los dos, lo cual podría significar no necesariamente algo positivo.

-Te vas a quedar a desayunar ¿verdad? - pidió Tony.

Albert desvió la mirada hacia la rubia consultándole la respuesta.

-Por supuesto cariño, va a ser nuestra manera de darle las gracias por el regalo.

-¡Que bien! - exclamó feliz Tony – ven Albert, vamos a decirle a Dorothy que haga hot cakes con moras azules.

No les dio tiempo de que cruzaran palabra a solas. Anthony simplemente no abandonaba un solo momento a Albert. Le preguntaba mil cosas, se reían juntos y Candy no acababa de definir si esto sería un problema en el futuro.

A pesar de todo pasaron un tiempo bastante agradable y pasadas algunas horas Albert se despidió después de susurrarle algo en el oído al pequeño y recibir una contestación secreta también.

-¿Qué te dijo Albert? - preguntó tan pronto desapareció por la puerta.

-Nada importante.

-¿Y tú que le contestaste? - insistió.

-Mamá ...son cosa de hombres – concluyó el niño sintiéndose importante.

-_¡Genial!_ - pensó la rubia.

La siguiente semana se registró sin cambio alguno. Las ocupaciones de ambos médicos eran tales que no tenían tiempo para nada más. Si acaso se permitían algunos minutos durante el día para pensar el uno en el otro.

El siguiente fin de semana se repitió la escena. Albert llegó con un regalo para Tony y se quedó a desayunar con ellos. Candy se mostraba menos renuente y estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la alegría y emoción de su hijo. Quizá tener un amigo aunque fuera mayor, sería benéfico.

Con esta misma secuencia pasaron otras dos semanas, al cabo de las cuales otro ansiado fin se semana llegó, tanto para Candy como para su hijo.

-¡Albert! – exclamó Anthony abrazándose al hombre emocionado.

-Buenos días campeón – saludó efusivo y sonriente.

Candy llegaba en ese momento y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Buenos días – la saludó cordialmente con su hijo sobre los hombros.

-Buenos días Albert.

-Candy quiero invitar a Anthony a un partido de Hockey, espero que no te moleste.

La rubia sintió que se le revolvía el estómago con decepción.. ¿A Anthony? ¿Y ella qué? ¿Acaso estaba pintada? ¿Se olvidaba que era la madre del niño? Su rostro cambió a una seriedad absoluta. Repentinamente todo lo bueno y agradable que había descubierto en Albert Andrey desapareció.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero ya tenemos planes para hoy.

-Mamá ... déjame ir con Albert ¿sí? mañana podemos salir nosotros – fue la voz suplicante que se escuchó en la sala.

¡El golpe de gracia! Sintió una punzada en el pecho y contra todo pronóstico llamó a toda la tranquilidad y paciencia que le quedaba para resolver la "curiosa situación".

Dio un suspiro de resignación y se aclaró la garganta.

-Ok cariño ... nosotros saldremos mañana. Ahora ve con Doth para que te aliste y se puedan ir ¿sí?

Ni bien escuchó estas palabras cuando el rubio ya lo había bajado y él desaparecido tras la puerta de su recámara llamando a Dorothy.

Los dos adultos se quedaron solos, una con la mirada gélida y el otro disfrutando el momento con una ligera sonrisa que acabó de enfurecerla.

-¡Dime qué pretendes! – exclamó encolerizada pero conteniendo la voz para que los demás no la escucharan – hasta ahora he sido bastante paciente con tus visitas, pero todo tiene un límite.

-Te lo dije antes Candy ... me interesas.

Candy se rió de manera sarcástica … ¡era el colmo!

-¿Así que pretendes llegar a mi a través de mi hijo? - la manera en que lo miraba le decía todo - ... ¡eso es una bajeza!

-No te confundas – aclaró serenamente – ni especules sobre lo que no sabes. Tu hijo me agrada y no para usarlo para conquistarte. Eso lo puedo hacer sin ayuda de nadie.

-¿QUE? – gritó exasperada – eres un arrogante … - ¿quién se estaba creyendo que era para hablarle así?. Se estaba enojando y bastante.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que Anthony necesita pasar tiempo con alguien de su mismo sexo. No digo que este mal que siempre este rodeado de mujeres, pero si necesita un cambio -dijo sin prestar atención a su reacción.

La cara de la rubia estaba roja de coraje. Si hubiera tenido tiempo de decir algo más seguramente hubiera sido altisonante.

-¡Ya estoy listo! – entró diciendo veloz el jovencito tomándolo de la mano para apremiarlo a que se fueran cuanto antes.

-Nos vemos Candy. Lo cuidaré bien y regresaremos temprano. Tú descansa y relájate.

Su cara seguía igual de roja y sus ojos chispeaban. Asintió ligeramente y besó a su hijo.

-Pórtate bien – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Sí mamá ... adiós – se despidió desde la puerta para perderse en el pasillo.

Segundos después tuvo un arranque de furia aventando los cojines de la sala a las paredes. ¿Quién se había creído ese insolente? ¿Que podía entrar y cambiar su ritmo de vida como si nada? ¡Estaba demente!.

-Cálmate Candy – le dijo Doth al verla en ese estado.

-¿Que me calme? –gritó indignada -¿Quieres que me calme?

-Sería lo más conveniente, te estás comportando como una colegiala.

-¿Viste lo que hizo? ... Vino a recoger a MI HIJO para llevarlo de paseo sin ni siquiera invitarme. ESO ES UNA DESCORTESIA – gritó enfadada y sentida.

-Acepta que lo que te molestó es que no te invitara.

-¡Me molesta que me diga que le intereso y después trate de inmiscuirse en mi vida de esta manera!

-Es un poco ortodoxo, pero no tienes ninguna razón para desconfiar de él. Además Anthony iba feliz.

-¿Qué hombre puede pensar en conquistar a una mujer de esta manera? – exclamó perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Quizá alguien poco convencional.

******************

-¿Así que cuando seas grande quieres ser doctor como tu abuelo y tu mamá?

-Sí, yo seré un doctor y también un papá – le dijo mientras volvía a chupar su paleta.

Albert sintió una cubetada de agua helada al escucharlo. Era obvio que carecer de un papá lo afectaba.

-Serás un excelente doctor y un magnífico padre.

-Albert ¿tú eres un buen papá?

Pasó saliva lo mejor que pudo. El niño era tan directo como su madre.

-Yo, aún no soy papá Anthony, pero me gustaría serlo algún día de un niño tan maravilloso como tú.

-¿Quieres ser mi papá?

-Me gustaría mucho –le contestó inclinándose a su altura y revolviendo su cabello.

-El mío se murió, pero creo que le agradaría que tuviera otro ¿verdad?

-Sí Tony, sí le agradaría.

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡mamá! –entró gritando el pequeño.

-¿Cómo está mi príncipe? – preguntó al recibirlo en brazos percibiendo la energía y euforia de quien ha disfrutado un día al máximo.

-¡¡Muy bien!! ¡Vi un juego de Hockey! caminamos por el zoológico ¡comimos pasteles y mucha nieve! – le decía emocionado.

-Me da mucho gusto que se divirtieran – contestó viendo de reojo al apuesto hombre parado casi al lado de ellos.

-¡Papá dice que saldremos los tres el próximo fin de semana también!!

Un momento de absoluto silencio _**¿Papá dice?**_ Las palabras le taladraron los oídos e hicieron eco en su cabeza como un huracán azotando la costa. ¿_**PAPÁ DICE**_?.

Su rostro subió lenta y acusadoramente hacia el Dr. Andrey. Tenía mil cosas por decir, pero no frente a su hijo. Sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver en ellos un mudo desafio ... **"**_**PAPÁ DICE"**__ ._

-Dale las buenas noches a "Albert" corazón ... ya es hora de que estés en la cama – dijo encaminando a su hijo hacia su "querido socio" - Yo lo acompañaré hasta su coche ¿está bien?.

El rubio quiso retrasar la conversación entre ellos por lo que leía en los ojos de la rubia, pero al ver el rostro decidido de Candy y a Anthony acercándose a él para darle un beso, no tuvo opción.

* * *

-**¿Me puedes explicar **_**QUÉ TE PASA**_**? ¡Jamás! ¿me escuchas? ¡Jamás te atrevas a jugar con los sentimientos de mi hijo!** – sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas a diestra y siniestra. Si las miradas mataran, Albert hubiera caído muerto desde hacía rato.

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas Candy. Tranquilízate ... las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que te imaginas.

-¿Diferentes? ¡¡¡TE DIJO PAPÁ!!!

-¡CLARO QUE ME DIJO PAPÁ! ¡Él quiso hacerlo! – terminó levantando la voz muy a su pesar - ¿Te has puesto a pensar en la falta que le hace uno Candy? ¿Lo has considerado? O estás demasiado enfocada en lo que tú quieres y no has siquiera vislumbrado las necesidades de tu hijo?

Las palabras se agotaron en la boca de la Dra. White. Lo había pensado innumerables veces pero su corazón estaba enfocado y entregado sólo a su pequeño hijo y no tenía tiempo para romances.

-No te impondré nada Candy, sólo te diré nuevamente que me interesas, que me he prendado de tu hijo tanto o más que si fuera mío y que una sola palabra tuya bastaría para poder comenzar algo sólido.

Nuevamente sin palabras. Le atraía también poderosamente ese hombre. Su carácter era muy peculiar y lo más importante "aceptaba a su hijo". Podía ver que era un sentimiento sincero y no sólo un medio para llegar a ella. Si algo la aterraba era que una relación afectara en manera negativa a Anthony, por eso se había aislado como mujer y se centraba en ser madre únicamente.

-Tienes en tus manos el destino de 3 personas Candy, sólo espero que pienses bien las cosas … y nos des la oportunidad – añadió sin presionarla más y entrando a su automóvil para alejarse de ahí con el rostro alterado.

Continuará ...

* * *

Hola guapas!!! aqui estoy dejando el capitulin num. 3 de este fic!!! Espero que les siga gustando eh!!! Muchas gracias por leer y mas gracias por escribirme!!! Hacen mis dias!!!

Roni de Andrew: gracias linda por leer ... estaremos al pendiente de la GF y ya veras los cambios del fic jijiji!!! besitos!!

Cotapese: Si verdad?? jajajaja!! me encanta Anthony tan extrovertido y asi son los ni;os ... (varios) y pues es bien divertido convivir con ellos .. te ganan .. y Anthony ya se gano a Albert yeees!!! Besos!!

Yarda: Si .. digamos que Anthony fue un punto a favor en su conquista de Candy ... solo va a batallar un poquito .. para que aprecie jejejeje!!! Besitos!!!

Anttealb: Si se van enterar mas adelantito quien es el papa de Anthony ... y bueno ... este fic si lo estoy actualizando rapido (no como el pobre de 2 semanas de negocios que no mas no ve su hora jajajajaja) a mi me gusta mas Albert ... Terry me gusto en su momento pero me desencanto que se quedara con Susana =( Besos!!

Abi: Muchas gracias amiga!! si ya andaba alejada pero minimo tengo que terminar los que tengo empezados para estar mas tranquila .. y si me tardo en algunos otros .. cuando menos no los tengo aun arriba y me llega la presion de acabarlos jejeje!!! Besitos preciosa!

Jenny: Asi me imagino yo a Albert. De por si ya era bien decidido desde chiquillo ... que podemos esperar de cuando madurara. Es el tipo de hombre que no se anda con rodeos por eeeeeeeeso me encanta!!! Besos!

Marcelw: Sip ... esos son los hombres que llaman la atencion porque eso de estar con alguien y se la "madre" del susodicho como que ni al caso jijiji!!! bueno .. al menos eso es lo que yo espero de un hombre juar juar juar .. yo tambien lo amo asi que nos lo tendremos que turnar =) Besitos!!!

Tamborsita: Bueno .. son muchas cosas ... Candy tiene a su hijo como prioridad y quiere tenerlo como en una burbuja para protegerlo de todo y de todos .. pero no se ha dado cuenta que dos protejen mejor que uno jejeje ... besos!!

Elena: bienvenida al club!!! yo me aterro!!! veo jeringas y termino desmayada en el suelo .. ayyyyyy!!! no mas pienso en eso y me dan escalofrios brrrrrr!!! y yo que queria ser veterinaria ... mmta creo que no jajajajaja!!!!! Besos guapa!!

Claridad: Hola amigaaa!!! siiii ... cortitos para que no se me acabe pronto jajajaja!!! ahhhh muchas interrogantes pero ya te enteraras en el sig. cap. o en el otro ... no pasa de ahi jajjajajaja!!! ahorita veamos a Candy ... que hara??? yo me lanzaba a sus brazos pero esta mujer es mas terca!!! en fin!! Besitos !!! y nos leemos en tu fic o en el mio!! =)

Admiradora: jajajaja!!! siiiiii ... hay que agotar escenarios ... el que tengas un hijo no significa que tengas que negarte al amor o que no puedas encontrar al amor de tu vida .. nop!! cuando llega .. llega!!! Gracias por tus reviews linda!!!

Lady Andrew: Vivillo desde chiquillo ... ni modo .. tiene que agarrarse de lo que pueda para poder pasar tiempo con Candy jijiji!!! por eso me cae bien Albert! =) besitos!!!

Moni Gzz: Siiii .. ese anthony no se mide ... anda en busca de un papi y mira que ya encontro uno que le gusto jajajajaja!!! ahora tiene que lograr que tambien le guste a su mami! Besitos!!

LadyGV: Amiga mil gracias por tu review!!! He leido tooooodos y cada uno de ellos y me encantan!!! Y si ... hay que poner retos .. porque lo que no cuesta no se valora y tampoco se vale que todo se te de en charola de plata porque luego te acostumbras ... mmmm noooooooo!!! que batalle poquito .. que al final tendra su recompensa jejejej!!! Besitos!!!

Preciosas!!! mil gracias por sus reviews y espero que les siga gustando el fic ... por aqui nos veremos en algunos dias y ahora trabajare en el de dos semanas de negocios!!!

Besos, besos, y muchos maaaaaaaas besos!!!

Scarleth =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-No desperdicies la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Estoy desconcertada Dorothy – dijo recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla y presionándose la cabeza con las manos – no se qué hacer.

-Habla con él y dile la verdad.

-No le importa eso Doth ... quiere a Anthony, no me reprocharía nada.

-Pero háblale con la verdad.

*******************

No era un lunes cualquiera. Después del arrebatado sábado y el meditativo domingo la Dra. White había tomado finalmente una decisión.

Esperó pacientemente toda la mañana, acomodó su horario de tal manera que su hora de comida coincidiera con la hora que el director del hospital se tomaba para revisar los pendientes más urgentes.

Avanzó decidida hacia su oficina y después de mojarse los labios tratando de tranquilizarse, abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-Acepto Albert, quiero intentar comenzar una relación contigo – fueron las palabras que el Dr. Andrey escuchó cuando revisaba concienzudamente unos expedientes tras su escritorio.

Una sonrisa delineó sus labios, abandonó los papeles sobre la mesa, se levantó y se acercó a apoderarse de las manos de su colega.

La miró fija y largamente a los ojos tratando de entrar en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás completamente segura?

-Segura – contestó con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

No eran más unos niños, eran dos adultos que intentarían comprenderse, eso le quedaba claro a ambos.

-Me agrada saber que mi recia colega puede sonrojarse como cualquier otra representante del sexo femenino.

Candy abrió su boca y sus ojos sonrieron divertidos. Así era él, serio e impenetrable, pero a veces también bromista y delicado.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que la mujer que me tenían destinada no es una indefensa damisela, sino una dama con carácter … lo cual me tiene hechizado – comentó acercándose por primera vez a rozar esos labios que tanto había anhelado durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Las cosas funcionaban maravillosamente bien entre ellos. Anthony iba feliz de la mano de sus "padres" a todos lados. La presencia masculina influyó en una mayor seguridad en el niño y Candy se sentía contenta por eso. No podía pensar en ningún momento mejor en su vida. Se sentía dichosa y plena.

Caminaban comiendo un helado que tanto le gustaban al pequeño cuando Albert se acercó rápido al cuello de la joven.

-Vamos a cenar hoy.

-¡Albert! – exclamó sonriendo divertida tratando de esquivarlo – nos puede ver Tony.

-Pues que nos vea … somos su padres ¿no? – respondió pícaramente dándole un beso veloz en los labios.

-¡Eres imposible!

-Lo imposible es mantenerme alejado de ti por más tiempo.

-¡No seas impertinente! – le dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Y tú se un poco más condescendiente conmigo ... Te necesito Candy.

La ponía sumamente nerviosa cuando llegaban a esos temas.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces…

-Sí, sí … hasta que nos casemos – interrumpió comiendo nuevamente de su barquillo y viendo de reojo hacia dónde se estaba encaminando el niño.

-Entonces ¿para qué insistes?

-¿Qué no sabes que el que persevera alcanza? – le contestó embarrando su rostro con lo que quedaba de su helado.

-Eres un … – gritó limpiándose rápidamente y arrojándole la nieve encima.

Albert la esquivó hábilmente y comenzó una carrera alocada en la que se apoderó de Anthony que no sabía lo que pasaba y sólo veía correr a su papá para no ser alcanzado por su madre.

Las risas de los tres llenaban el ambiente. Se les veía tan felices que era imposible imaginarlos al uno sin el otro. Realmente eran el complemento que necesitaban.

*****************

-¿Entonces?

-¿Insistes?

-Quizá un día corra con suerte.

-Lo que voy a hacer es correrte de aquí. Ya es muy tarde y necesito descansar.

-Acompáñame a mi casa.

-¡Albert! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-Muchas – le respondió con una sonrisa y recargándose por completo en el sofá.

-¡Eres increíble de verdad!

-Soy persistente Candy y esa es una gran cualidad – le dijo incorporándose y con tono burlón – Vamos a mi casa ¿sí?

-¿Qué?

-Dejemos a Tony con Doth – añadió acercándose provocativamente - además estoy seguro que quiere tener un ejército de hermanos para formar su equipo de hockey y hay que darle gusto.

De más está decir que la rubia tenía el rostro completamente encendido. Faltaba sólo una semana para su boda ¿por qué no dejaba de insistir?.

-Vamos Candy.

-¡Albert!

-Adelántame mi regalo de bodas ...

-¡No! …y no lo repetiré más. Ya vete que es tarde.

-Estamos de licencia ¿recuerdas?

-Del hospital, pero no del hogar y tengo un hijo que atender.

-Pues si quisieras podríamos atender a más … - le dijo sonriendo pícaramente para acabar de sacar de quicio a su futura esposa.

-¡Albert!

-Está bien, ya me voy.

Se levantaron, el rubio la abrazó y así caminaron hasta la puerta para despedirse.

-Acuérdate que mañana saldremos a cenar.

-Sí

-Dile a Dorothy que no nos espere.

-¡Albert!

La fresca sonrisa del hombre la hizo contagiarse. Era simple y sencillamente imposible.

-Hasta mañana mi princesa – se despidió con un delicado beso.

-Hasta mañana … mi amor.

*****************

Hermosa, exquisita, incitante, soberbia, regia, maravillosa, divina. No encontraba las palabras exactas para definir a la bella mujer que le abrió la puerta.

No se vieron durante el día y la noche sería sólo para los dos.

Enfundada en un entallado vestido color verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su blanquísima piel, parecía dispuesta a conquistarlo. Su cabello cayendo libremente por su espalda le daba un toque sumamente sexy y su cara maquillada ligeramente definían sus rasgos de manera sensual.

Estaba boquiabierto. La sabía hermosa, la conocía divina pero ahora la tenía frente a sí como una preciosa aparición que hacía tambalear todos sus propósitos de complacerla y no hacerla su mujer hasta el día de la boda.

-Candy – dijo casi sin aliento y conteniendo a sus pensamientos para no traicionarse.

-Albert – contestó coquetamente – tu cara lo dice todo y ¡NO!. Tendrás que esperar un poco más tal como te lo he dicho en todos estos días– añadió divertida al adivinar las intenciones de esos ojos azul cielo que la miraban con insistencia.

La rodeó por la espalda en un impulsivo abrazo y se acercó a su cuello.

-Te ves divina – susurró en su oído de manera seductora - pero veo que en el interior sigues siendo la misma bruja malvada que goza con mi sufrimiento – añadió en voz más audible, soltándola y poniendo cara de decepción.

-Mejor vámonos, no quiero que empieces a suplicar.

-¿Suplicar? – exclamó burlón - No lo creo, pero podría raptarte y no regresarte hasta el día de la boda.

-¿Serías capaz? – preguntó fingiendo indignación a su futuro marido.

-Ponme a prueba.

Le ofreció galante su brazo y se dirigieron al automóvil. Su noche … estaba por comenzar.

Continuará ...

* * *

Hola preciosas!!! si ya se!!! soy el colmo y me tardo horrores pero sorry no habia podido hacer nada por cuestiones de salud y de tiempo jijiji!!! pero bueno aqui esta el cuarto cap. de este fic y juro que ya me pondre a trabajar en el de dos semanas de negocios ... prometido ok???

**Cotapese**: Siiiii es lo malo de albert ... siempre es "Rico" jejejejeje!!! y pues derrite hasta el hielo del antartico =) y si a eso le sumamos que a veces los hombres se confabulan pues pobre Candy lleva las de perder jejejeje!!! besitos preciosa!!!

**Moni Gzz**: Hola preciosa ya se que me tarde un poquitin pero bueno ... ya esta aqui y Candy ya cedio!!! yes!!! ah que muchacha tan terca!! a ver en que termina esto con los dos doctorcitos!! Besitos!!!

**Tamborsita**: Sip ... se tarda la pecas pero de que le cae el veinte ... le cae el veinte. Quien puede decirle que no a ese monumento de hombre??? jejejeje yo no!!! Besitos!!!

**Yarda**: Si fue ella la que dijo si!!! jajajajajaja!!! quien dijo que no se puede asi?? que viva la liberacion femenina jajajajaja!!! no te creas ... pero bueno ... queria un giro diferente en Candy ... un poquito jijijiji!!! Besos!!!

**Elena**: Es correcto! Albert sabe lo que quiere y con quien lo quiere ... asi me gusta que sean los hombres ... porque si son todos indecisos ... ni al caso!!! que flojera (bueno ... opinion personal jejejeje) y bueno ... ahora veremos si es para bien o para mejor =) Besos!!!!

**Anttealb**: Jijiji concedido!!! unos cuantos apapachos y acercamientos entre la parejita feliz. Por eso me cae bien Albert ... porque no se anda con rodeos y supo ser la horma del zapato que Candy necesitaba jejejeje!!!! A ver como les va a los doctorcitos =) Besitos!!!

**Tzitziki Janik**: Ay lo que me tarde en escribir tu nombre o nick jijiji!!! a ver si lo hice bien =( Gracias linda por tu review!! que bien que te han gustado mis locas ideas y bueno ... esa es la idea .. que les gusten y las entretengan y sobre todo que vean lo preciosa que puede ser esta pareja. Terry tiene su encanto, no digo que no pero para mi gusto ... no hay nadie mejor que el super principe de la colina!!! que viva!!!! Besos preciosa y por aqui nos leemos!!!

**Claridad**: amiga creo que ahora estuve ausente mas de lo normal .. luego te mando un correin. Causas de fuerza mayor totalmente y para mi mala suerte pero bueno ya paso ... fiu!!! y te apoyo ... yo te ayudo y entre las dos le damos unas cachetadas a la pecas por mensa. Semejando hombre (en todos los aspectos) y no decir SI ACEPTO ... algo tiene en el cerebro ... que agende una cita con Albert para que la revise jijijiji!!! besitos!!!!

**Roni de Andrew**: Sip ... tenia que cambiar unas cositas y pues ahi voy ... avanzandole de a poquito pero finalmente es avance jejejej!!! y pues a luchar por el principe de la colina que en la Guerra Florida y en el amor toooodo se vale (ah no ... no todo que si no nos bloquean jejejeje) Besitos!!!

**LadyGV**: Hooooooooola!!!! ya estoy de regreso!!! de nuevo tks por leerme y por tooooodos tus reviews!!! que linda pero que linda!!! amiguis aqui esta otro capitulito y me pondre a trabajar en dos semanas de negocios lo mas pronto que pueda (a ver si hoy en la noche) ... ya veremos que nos depara la inspiracion (ojala que algo bueno si no que decepcion). Besitos y por aqui nos escribimos!!!

**Abi**: Preciosa ... aqui seguimos sube y sube capitulos ... a ver hasta donde me da el chetito para seguirle jejejeje!!! Esa Candy tan tontita a veces ... mira que hacerse del rogar con mi albert papucho!!! si yo estuviera en su lugar el fic habria durado un capitulo jajajaja y hubiera acabado en VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE!! .... jejejeje!!! bueno ... pero el chiste tambien es que los hombres batallen poquito no?? dicen que lo que cuesta se valora mas!!! y si quiere azul celeste pues que le cueste!! Besitos!!!

Gracias chicas por leer y muchas mas gracias por dejarme un REVIEW!!!! ah como me gustan!!! jejejeje!!! bueno lindas que sigan teniendo una bonita semana y que Diosito las bendiga mucho!

Felices Pascuas!!! (me encanta decirlo)

Scarleth =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-¿No ibamos a cenar en otro lugar?

-Era mi sorpresa para ti.

-Albert ... no empieces.

-¡Pues si eres tú quien no me deja empezar! – le dijo conteniendo la risa y pasandole un brazo sobre los hombros – y por favor no olvides que sería incapaz de algo indigno … ante todo soy _tu_ caballero .

-Lamento decirte que ese puesto ya está ocupado – contestó siguiendo la broma pero pensando en lo infinitamente feliz que era al estar con él.

-Perfecto, entonces seré tu príncipe.

-Me parece muy bien ... _príncipe._

Entraron a esa maravillosa mansión rodeada de rosas y con delicada iluminación. Le pertenecía a la familia Andrey y él como el patriarca la habitaba desde su llegada a Chicago.

-Es preciosa – exclamó sinceramente la joven al contemplar la suntuosidad y lo acogedor del lugar. Parecía el castillo de un cuento de hadas.

-Digna de una "bella princesa" y de un "intrépido caballerito".

Cuanto lo amaba, ahora estaba segura y ese sentimiento se acrecentaba más al ver que trataba a Tony como a su propio hijo. Era galante, tierno, comprensivo, enamorado de su profesión al igual que ella y anhelaba tener una familia. Era el hombre que siempre soñó.

-¿Por qué no te casaste antes?

-No encontraba a mi complemento – contestó con la mirada fija en su futura mujer.

-¿Y los matrimonios por conveniencia que se dan en tu familia?

-Digamos que no encontré "ninguno que me conviniera" – dijo en medio de una carcajada – sabía que algún día llegarías y quise reservarme para ti princesa – añadió con toda la seriedad y sinceridad de que fue capaz.

-Albert – murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

No sabía cómo o por qué había llegado de esa manera y justo en ese momento a su vida, pero se sentía tan afortunada que no pudo menos que emocionarse.

-No Candy – le dijo acercándose y quitando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos - No pienses siquiera en llorar. _**"Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"**_

Se abrazó fuertemente a él. No sabía aún qué había hecho de bueno para ganarse su corazón, pero estaba feliz por ello.

-Albert … ¿de verdad no te importa que tu familia se haya opuesto a nuestro matrimonio por ser yo …. madre de Anthony?.

-En lo absoluto Candy – le dijo rodeándola por los hombros con el brazo - Yo soy el padre de Tony y lo seguiré siendo mientras viva y si alguien no lo acepta entonces no será bienvenido en mi vida - concluyó.

-Gracias … - murmuró apretándose contra el masculino pecho.

-No tienes nada que agradecer … - contestó depositando un suave beso sobre su cabeza y tocando suavemente uno de sus rizos.

-Sí Albert, tengo mucho que agradecerte y sobre todo muchas cosas que decirte.

-Candy …

-Quiero que conozcas mi historia … y la de Anthony.

-Candy …– le dijo tomándola por las manos y apretándolas con firmeza - te quiero a ti ... tu pasado es eso _pasado_. Yo quiero vivir contigo el presente y compartir el futuro. Lo que haya sucedido antes no es importante para mí ni tiene valor alguno. Anthony es "nuestro" hijo y eso nos basta.

Ahora sí que lloró la rubia. No pudo contenerse por más que lo intentó. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir única y comprendida.

-Por favor Al … quiero hacerlo.

-¿Es tan importante para ti? – preguntó con seriedad a su prometida.

-Lo es Al ... lo es.

-Entonces te escucho.

Tomados de las manos se acercaron a uno de los sillones de la sala principal, tomaron asiento y ella se dispuso a comenzar su relato. Volteó a verlo fugazmente y respiró profundo.

-Anthony es hijo de quien alguna vez consideré como una hermana para mí.

¿Hermana? No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Seguramente quizo decir hermano.

-¿Hermana?- su rostro estaba sorprendido, con preguntas a punto de salir de su boca y fue entonces que notó cómo los ojos de ella perdieron por un momento su brillo y se transportaban unos cuantos años al pasado. Decidió guardas sus preguntas por un tiempo y dejarla seguir.

-Annie – continuó eludiendo la pregunta – se enamoró de un hombre prohibido y a pesar de todo y de todos le entregó su corazón y su vida de manera absoluta. Lo único que resultó de eso fue un embarazo no previsto y el abandono.

Albert estaba sorprendido. Incluso si alguien lo hubiera insinuado, jamás hubiera pensado que Candy no era la madre biológica de Tony. Su realción era tan estrecha, tan fuerte que para él no había otra explicación. Por otra parte, era consciente de que estaba por conocer una parte importante de la vida de su futura esposa, una parte de la que estaba seguro casi nadie sabía.

-¿La dejó sola? – preguntó indignado, comprendiendo la situación y escuchando atentamente a la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto!. No perdería el poder que obtendría al casarse con su "novia" por haber embarazado a una jovencita.

-¡Qué cobardía! – dijo alterado y a la vez sintiendo lástima por el hombre que se había perdido la dicha de llamar hijo a un niño como Tony.

-Las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quisiera y para Annie no fueron las mejores. Ella se puso muy mal por todo eso y al nacer Anthony decidió darlo en adopción.

-¿Cómo dices? – exclamó ahora indignado con los dos y con una sorpresa por demás negativa.

-Albert, no la juzguemos por favor – pidió con serenidad – fueron momentos muy dificiles para ella y si no hubiera decidido hacerlo no lo tendría conmigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Me opuse a que lo hiciera y lo adopté legalmente haciéndolo pasar como mi propio hijo. Mi padre me apoyó sabiendo de antemano que sería muy difícil criarlo sola, pero no tenía corazón para dejar que lo abandonaran ¿Cómo podría dejar a su suerte a un ser tan indefenso e inocente?

-Candy – dijo suavemente y sintiendo crecer su admiración por ella.

-Annie ahora está felizmente casada y recuperada de todo lo que sucedió.

-¿Vendrá por Anthony? – preguntó temeroso y con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-No. Sabe que su hijo está en buenas manos y que puede verlo siempre que lo necesite. Es una gran "tía" para Tony y no haría nada para alejarlo de mi. Yo soy la madre de Anthony y ella es la primera en reconocerlo.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Las cosas suceden por algo y doy gracias por eso.

Albert analizó toda la información y aunque la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, egoístamente se sintió feliz de que al parecer no hubiera nadie antes que él.

-Eso quiere decir que tú nunca …

-Nunca Albert … tú serás el primer hombre en mi vida.

-Quiero ser el último – le dijo acercándose posesivamente a su boca y sientiendo algo nacer en su pecho, quizá orgullo masculino, quizá la responsabilidad de enseñarle a descubrir de la manera más hermosa posible el amor carnal - no pienso dejarte jamás.

-Te amo Albert – susurró sobre sus labios - ¿Seremos felices verdad? – preguntó recargada sobre su pecho.

-Tanto como dos personas que se adoran pueden serlo.

-¿Me deseas?

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? – respondió divertido.

Candy se daba ánimos internamente, después de todo lo amaba más que a su propia vida y lo deseaba demasiado.

-Ahora ... ¿quisieras que adelantáramos tu regalo de bodas? – le preguntó con el corazón palpitante, los nervios de punta y deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata. Las manos le temblaban al hacerlo, lo mismo que las piernas y el resto del cuerpo.

Albert detuvo su avance en ese instante y la miró a los ojos.

-Eso no tendrás que volver a preguntarlo - le dijo con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo tenso - He esperado como un loco por este momento – aclaró tomándola en brazos para perderse en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Sobraron las palabras, sobró la ropa que delicadamente caía al suelo para dejarlos al descubierto por primera vez.

Se amaron con ternura, uno en brazos del otro explorándose, conociéndose, dejándose querer y regalando innumerables caricias por cada parte de su ser. Su mayor prueba de amor estaba siendo dada prometiéndose ser el uno del otro cada día de sus vidas.

Fue el más dulce despertar. Sentirse en brazos del ser al que le perteneces y le pertenecerás hasta tu último aliento. El más bello comienzo de una historia de amor.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Como nunca antes lo he sido y como jamás soñé con ser – contestó dandose vuelta para perderse nuevamente en el delicioso y dulce cuerpo de su mujer.

La suerte estaba hechada y lo favorecía en todos los sentidos. Tenía al amor de su vida en la cama con él y la familia que siempre deseó esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. ¿Pedir algo más? ¡Claro que sí! Muchos años para estar con ellos.

**FIN**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! otro que ya se acabo y solo tengo uno pendiente yes!!!

Chicas muchas tks por seguirme en esta loca aventura de la pareja perfecta. Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguirme leyendo y escribiendo y haciendome sentir animada para seguir y seguir con estas ideas que a veces se agolpan y a veces abandonan mi mentecita pero que tarde que temprano ... concluyen =)

Roni de Andrew: Amiga mil gracias por todos y cada unos de tus reviews .. ya sabes que los aprecio mil y te aviso cuando postee en la guerra mi chirrisfic ... GRAAAAAAACIAS por la asesoria jijijiji!!!! no hubiera podido sin vos!!!! Besos y mas besos! =)

Tamborsita: Siiiiiiiii pero ahora Albercito tuvo su recompensa ... asi no llorara ni se le torcera nada jejejejeje!!!! pense que le iba a dar la garrotera pero mira de la que se salvo =) Besitos preciosa =)

Cotapese: Mira que a mi no se me da eso de escribir escenas tan explicitas pero bueeeeeno, intente comentar lo que paso y por supuesto que Candy no aguanto!!! es que estar con ese mango y no darle una mordidita ... esta caaa;on!!! jijiji!! Besitos y aqui seguimos!!! =)

Galaxylam84: Pues ya no se puso tan fuerte Candy ... es que de verdad ... con semejante monumento pues a cualquiera se le bajan las defensas jijiji!!! ademas ... ya se van a casar y pues ya se comprometieron el uno con el otro desde cuaaaando asi que .... que viva la noche!!!! jajajajaja!!! Besos guapa!!! =)

Claridad: Amiga ... me fallo la moral el este capitulo jijijijiji!!!! eso de ser dama como que se le guardo en la bolsa y dijo: pues veeeeeeeeeeeeeenga!!!! jijijijijiji!!!! ya se que no es buen ejemplo pero pueeeees alguna vez hay que saltarse las reglas y mira que Candy era especialista en brincarselas ... preguntenle a las monjas del San Pablo juar juar juar!!! Besos ami!!!=)

Anttealb: Jajajajajajaja!!! deseo concedido (y eso que no soy genio ... no mas tengo uno que bueeeeeeeno jajajaja) ya dejaron salir las pasiones empezaron a conocerse mas y mas y mas y mejor jajajajaja!!! y pues a empezar el matrimonio con el pie derecho y ya sabiendo debilidades intimas el uno del otro jijiji!!! Beeeeeeeeeesos!!!! =)

Jenny: Si cruzo!!! tan cruzo que mi super casta Candy bajo las defensas antes de su boda =) ayyyyyyy!!! bueno ... solo sera una vez en la vida porque eso si ... adelantaron la noche de bodas pero ambos creen en el matrimonion UNA sola vez jijijiji!!!! por eso hasta que estuvieron bieeeeen seguros dieron el paso yes!!!! Besitos nena!!!! =)

Lady GV: Error de mi parte!!! intente hacer que pareciera que ya habia pasado tiempo ... pero creo que me fallo porque esa era la idea snif!!! bueno pues si se paso rapido porque ya se tenia que acabar este fic que si no los demas no veran la luz al final del tunel pero que nuuuuunca jijijiji!!!! Gracias por escribirme y por preocuparte por mi salud ... la traigo salada en serio!!! si hasta parece que salgo a pescar enfermedades grrrrrrrr!!!! que tal te quedo el cuarto de tus nenes??? fotos fotos fotos!!! Besos Vero!!!! =)

Abi: Siiiiiiiiiiiiii ya despues de este ahora si prometido que me dedico a dos semanas de negocios ... suena a pretexto pero en serio casi no he tenido nada de tiempo =( Espero que ahora si me pueda tomar aunque sea por ratos la tarea de avanzarle ji! Te mando un beso bien grande y mira ya he mejorado en las artes culinarias ... no mucho pero ya al menos no quedo tanto en ridiculo jijijiji!!!! =)

Tzitziki Janik: Hola preciosa ... tengo la duda de si es tu nombre real ... si es? te pregunto porque a mi me pasaba que cuando ponia Scarleth pensaban que era mi nick ... pero nop ... ese es mi nombre jijijiji!!!! Te entiendo perfecto con relacion a Albert ... yo bendito Dios me case con mi Albert de carne y hueso ... y soy feliz como lombriz ... asi que me imagino que Candy tambien lo fue jejejeje!!!! Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic y ya sabes que por aqui nos seguimos escribiendo sale?? Besos!!!

Gracias amigas por sus reviews, tiempo, paciencia y tooooooooodo lo demas!!! otra tarea mas terminada para mi Albert papucho y todas ustedes y pues ... la que sigue!!!!

Scarleth =)


End file.
